


The P.M.'s Break

by BigStripeyLie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigStripeyLie/pseuds/BigStripeyLie
Summary: A little moment of relaxation for the Prime Minister and The Doctor.





	The P.M.'s Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triplesalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesalto/gifts).



“Astonishing, simply astonishing,” Harriet Jones (Prime Minister) slowly walked around the TARDIS console as The Doctor watched her with utter delight.

“I love it when people first see inside, mind-blowing, isn't it?” The Doctor mimed an exploding head, the effect lost as Jones turned her back on him. 

“Now, this room,” she paused, noting the inner doorway, “ _rooms_. They are contained within the space occupied by the police box. Is there a limit to how many rooms you can have in here?”

The Doctor puffed up his cheeks and exhaled. “As many as you want, I suppose. Of course, a few times she had to jettison every other room because of power issues, that sort of thing.”

“Would a TARDIS have these 'power issues' if it were simply sitting in one place?” Jones asked.

“Well, as long as some weird spacetime weirdness didn't come along,” The Doctor waved a hand as he poked at the console. “How about a beach planet? Fancy a swim?”

“I haven't really thought about where we could go? I don't suppose the government could buy a TARDIS, could they? A few across the country and we could solve the homeless crisis, have communities with shops and schools,” Jones paused at the apologetic look on The Doctor's face.

“Only one left, sorry,” The Doctor said quietly. 

“Look at me, still trying to work while you want to relax,” Harriet smiled. “It always was difficult for me to switch off.”

“It shows you have a good heart, putting others' needs first. But you can't let yourself burn out, people will start to say you look old. Come on a break, recharge your batteries. Return fighting fresh,” The Doctor held out a hand and drew her closer to the console. “There's a few planets that managed to find ways to help their neediest citizens, and they have some beautiful scenery too.”

“I used to love hiking. Haven't been in years,” Harriet found herself musing.

“Mountains? Forests? Fields full of flowers? All of the above!” The Doctor grinned as images started to appear on a monitor.

“You know what, Doctor? Surprise me,” Harriet carefully leaned against the console to gaze into The Doctor's eyes. “Every day of mine is set to an agenda, meetings, reports, the whole shebang. Any surprises tend to be rather unpleasant, so surprise me in a good way.”

The Doctor watched her weary face and gently squeezed her hand. “Close your eyes, Prime Minister.”

Harriet nodded and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of eternity as the TARDIS took her unimaginable distances. She felt calm and at peace as The Doctor took her hand and guided her to the door.

She opened her eyes to an orange and pink sky, like a summer's sunset, yet the sun was high in the sky. A gentle breeze rippled through 300 foot trees arcing towards the sky.

Harriet gazed around her in awe. Everything seemed so familiar, yet tinged with an air of alien unreality. 

“Astonishing, simply astonishing,” Harriet laughed to herself. “I may well end up saying that every few minutes, Doctor.”

“Tell you the truth, I think that myself every few seconds,” The Doctor grinned.

“Let's just be astonished for a little while, then you can show me round,” Harriet reached out a hand to The Doctor and they stood watching in wonder for that little while.


End file.
